Princess Isabella Voltori
by Debbie White
Summary: My name is Iasbella I am a princess on the run and i hate my brother i am tired of running but i cant stop running without help
1. Chapter 1

My name Iasbella Voltori I have my older brother Aro and older sister Didyme. Im 15 years old. Marcus is Didyme's mate we are vampires and we live in Italy. Didyme and I are vegitarians we dont feed off humans and that pisses off my brother says we are going against our nature.

Didyme raised me before I was a vampire. Aro turned me against Didyme's wishes I was her baby our parents died when I was still a baby. She read to me constitantly we had a great relationship. Aro changed Didyme when I was 13. At that time it was really hard she didnt come around me she was a newborn and wanted to stay on her diet on just animals.

Then I was moved into the castle. Aro and Didyme argued constitantly about changeing me she said no he said yeah this went on for 2 years

Aro came to my room and had the guards hold Didyme, and Marcus down then he bite me and it hurt so bad Didyme whispered to me for 3 days, but nothing made the pain go away.

I loved Didyme she is my mom Marcus is like a dad but we dont have that strong of bond he is bonded to Didyme so he kind of watches me for her Marcus is more like a brother than a dad. I have a gift I'm a shield both physical and mental so no one can touch me until I put it down then I just cant hold it up. I can project my shield over 5 feet but Im still working on it. Aro can read minds as long as he touches you except for me unless I want him too. Didyme projects happiness over everyone.

14 years after my change someone killed Didyme. We were going to leave Aro is such a drag. Now Marcus and I are empty, depressed, and want revenge.

Years went by I still wanted to leave but Aro wouldnt let me go. I stayed to myself Marcus would visit we didnt talk much, but he promised Didyme if something happened to her he would check on me from time to time. After awhile Im still wanting to leave but I cant get away.

Years went by and Carlisle Cullen visited the castle always observing, and he started talking to me. He was much better company than Marcus. Carlisle was a vegitarian as well and starting to doctor the humans. I had told Carlisle I wanted to leave with him and to try to convince Aro and he did after 300 years I finally got away. I stayed with Carlisle for ten years and I told him I needed time to be on my own. He didnt like it but let me go. He called me his daughter kissed me good bye saying I could come back any time. I instantly put up my shield so Aro couldnt find me. I told Carlisle to write him to let him know. He agreed to.

I first wanted to see the world. So that is what I did, but as it turns out it is boring as always every ten years I send Marcus a letter:

_Marcus  
>I'm having fun seeing the world. I hope you are well. I miss you but we both know if I come back now Aro would never let me go again. Maybe some day I'll come to visit you. I'm well and tell my brother I love him but Im not coming back to him. I blame him for Didyme's death he should have found out by now who killed her. Any way I'll write you soon. Tell Aro dont try to find me.<br>Love ya brother  
>Isabella Voltori<br>_

Running sucks so much and I'm always trying to get a break but it dont matter I'll never go back to Aro. I miss my dad Carlisle but I cant go there either. I sent him a letter:

_Dad,_

_I miss you so much but I'm afraid that if I come back to you Aro would take me back to the castle and we both know I'll not survive that. I'm also sorry not to give you a return address,but I'll keep writing you. I hope you are well. _

_I'm so lonely dad. I miss Didyme so much she taught me humanity at least how to keep it. I have seen my self as a monster without a soul. I know you dont feel that way, but I still feel that way. I know that Aro is probably pretty upset with me and maybe you. I am going to keep moving but I will look into getting a p. number so we can write each other. _

_I send ya my love_

_Bella _

The years went by and I finally got a P. number so I sent it to my dad in just a post card:

_Dad _

_Still ok my pobox number is 123 in LACalifornia. I'll check it every couple of months. sorry that is the best I can do for now! _

_Love ya daddy_

_Bella_

I waited for 6 months before I went back to L.A. I paid a teenage girl $100 and gave her the key and told her if she brings what ever is in there back to me I'll pay her double. She looked at me and said that is all I have to do? That is all I assured her, but you have 25 minutes so hurry I'll wait over there in that coffee shop. With that she left running I know it will take about 15 minutes even on foot and going at humans pace. I went inside the coffee shop and ordered a black coffee and read the paper that was sitting there.

She came back in ten minutes smiling and handed me 4 letters and 2 boxes

I smiled at her and gave her $300 dollars I was so excited. She looked confused and asked why. I said I'm just happy I got something. I thanked her and left. I havent put my shield down in weeks I have 3 weeks longer if I hunt so I went to McDonalds sat down and read my letters:

_Bella,_

_Darling it is really nice to hear from you again it has been too longand you are right Aro was pissed after he recieved my letter. You should know Demetri has been here. I waited till I knew it was safe to send you stuff I thought you needed. I have been working at a hospital in Ohio. I have a mate now and another son. I made him first then her. Edward was dying from spanish flu and Esmee fell from a cliff the humans thought she was dead. I am so sorry you are lonely you can come home anytime I'll never let Aro take you my dear daughter. You will be safe with us. _

_With all my love darling daughter,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

The next one :

_Bella _

_Here is some money I dont want my daughter to be destitute. Plus if you need anything just let me know call me here is my number to the house (555)555-4562 call anytime We miss you and yes we Esmee wants you to know you are now her daughter now. Edward said hi. _

_Love _

_Daddy_

The next one:

_Bella _

_You dont know me yet my name is Esmee. Your dad loves you so much. I have talked to Carlisle with everything. I need you to know somethings about me. First I dont know a lot about Didyme and I dont want to replace her. I do see you as my daughter since you are his you are mine in a way. I had a son once he died a few days after I gave birth. I was grief and I jumped off a cliff and was taken to the morge. He died because of my poor decisions staying with my abusive husband. I am so happy now with my new family and I hope you will let me be that to you._

_I love you and I cant wait to meet you. _

_Esmee _

The last one:

_Bella _

_Aro has visited me trying to get information from me. I didnt touch him so he dont know Edward said so. We talked for hours. He wants you back and I told him that you are free to make your own decisions and that you are my daughter and to stay away from you. I dont think he will stay away. plus I think Demetri isnt going back. Edward said Aro is sendind him out to find you. _

_Be safe._

_My Princess I believe you may be in danger Please come home we'll protect you. I am just worried my sweet girl. Edward said Demetri is the best at finding anyone. Keep moving my daughter if you refuse to come home. I'll keep writing but I believe it isnt safe to answer that pobox anymore. I have a friend that does papers for us here is an address ask for Jay tell him you need to get into contact with me you can give him anything... _

_Love ya,_

_Dad_

The first box had $100,000 dollars in it the second box had papers and more money. Serously how much does he think I need. The first was too much. but oh well. I left immediately I was scared so I ran. I went two weeks without hunting and my shield went down I was too weak to keep it up. I just needed to sit and rest not sleep just rest and hunt. Then I smelt another vampire and I ran again until I got to a forest I took down a large buck and two smaller doe my eyes are a creamy butterscotch now and I'm full and in an hour I can put up my shield again. I got my backpack on my back and started to run again then I got knocked to the ground and I was being held there.

He was hissing at me then he said "you will stay there where you are. I have been looking for you for years and this is the first time I've seen you so clearly. I am going to make it worth it little girl" with that he slid his hand down my arm. Just above my breast.

"Dont touch me my dad will kill you and so will my brothers."

He laughed "Aro sent me to collect you so I'll do as I please."

I punched him he fell back I screamed as he hit me again and he pressed me into the ground again this time with his body. He held me down and started grinding against me I tried to move but I couldnt I was screaming then all the weight was gone. One man was in front of me in a protective crouch growling at Demerti. He said "You will leave that child alone. She dont want you to touch her."

"I have permission of Aro to take her home. She will go to him, he owns her."

" My name is Garrett and she dont belong to anyone expecially that guy." He turned and looked at me and said "If you want to leave then go now run you'll have an hour little one, NOW RUN ALONG"

With that I ran stopped for a second Thanks Garrett, and left I ran for an hour straight then I was able to get my shield up and ran in a different direction. After that I never went back to my pobox ever again. I had to tell my dad

_Daddy,_

_I wont ever go back to that pobox. Sorry I almost got caught by Demetri he tried to do things to me. Dad I was so scared. I owe a lot to A man named Garrett He stopped Demetri and let me go. If you see Garrett he is about 6'1 long sandy hair tied back, he is white as well and he was a nice to me even if it was only for a minute. Tell him thanks please daddy Demetri would have hurt me. Thanks for the money but it was too much and i know you will say no it wasnt so I wont argue hope to see you soon. _

_Love ya_

_Bella _

It has been 160 years since Ive seen or writtten Carlisle my dad and Im tired of being alone plus I miss my dad. He has a family now a wife and 5 other childern they go to school. Maybe he would take me back I hope he isnt mad at me. I have my motorcycle it goes so fast. I only have a backpack and 4 outfits, 2 pair of shoes, and Im down to 50,000 dollars. So tired of running Ive almost got caught by Demetri that bastard hates me. I only had my shield down for like an hour. It gets very tiring holding my shield up all the time. So Carlisle is in Forks, Washington. And Ill be there in an couple of hours. I have been in Europe for a while I had to dismantle my bike just to get it on the plane. It will take 30 minutes to put it back together. No big deal. I had to pay extra it weighted a ton. I just landing in Seattle. I drove to the hospital in forks. I went to the receptionist and asked

"Is Carlisle Cullen avaliable?"

She said "sorry dear he went home for the day and wont be back for a week he and his family are going camping again. He is such a good father to those kids."

"Oh I see I'll come back next week then. I want to surprise him. Is there a hotel or something around here?"

"are you a relative?"

" yeah"

then she just gave me directions im shocked she didnt ask me for ID or anything I could be a serial murder.

"thanks"

and I left. Plus I didnt need directions. Just follow their scent, but directions helped. It took me ten minutes to get there and I was so nervous.

I got off the bike walked up to the door. Started to knock on the door. A big boy the size of felix black curly hair golden eyes, and cute dimples.

"Umm ... Is Carlisle here? I want to see him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post something really busy but here it is!**

**Please Review!**

**Bella POV**

He smiled "yeah sure Carlisle you have company"

The boy opened the door and Carlisle came out grabbed me pulled me into a hug.

"Im so happy your home little one."

I smiled the big one looked confused.

Carlisle laughed "Emmett this is Bella my daughter. Bella , Emmett."

" Awh dad I didn't know I had another sister" he laughed.

"Bella its been to long lets meet the rest of the family."

We went inside on the and the rest of the family was there almost immediately.

"This is Esmee my wife" she has carmel colored hair, "this is Rosalie my daughter"

she was absoltely beautiful blonde. Great body and everyone even vampires feel anxious around her.

"This is Jasper, my son"

He is blonde as well he has bites all over his body. From what I can tell all defensive wounds and only our venom can cause it. I have seen it in the castle before.

"This is Alice"

she is extremely hyper bouncing little pixie with black spiky hair. She makes everyone feel the energy she is putting off. I had to hold in a giggle.

"Ali please calm down" Jasper said in a whisper

"And last is Edward where is that boy honey"  
>Esmee said "He went out for awhile."<br>"He'll be back in ten minutes"  
>"Awh then you will meet him later Alice please show bella around and then to her room."<p>

Alice was bouncing around.

Jasper said "Love please calm down your making me giddy."

Then everyone laughed.

Alice and I went around the house.

**Alice POV**

Oh my god this is going to be so much fun. I get to go shopping. Im so excited. Bella and I are going to be great friends and sisters. Bella is going to need clothes and she is going to go.

Jazz sighed "Honey please calm down" as he sends me calming waves. He comes over and kisses me effectively calming me down.

"Now what has you so hyped love."

"I get to go shopping with friends. Either today or tomorrow. Esme and Rose are going too this is going to be so fun."

He laughed "Only you darlin would think that would be that much fun. Did you tell Rose yet?"

"No but she will want to go too. I know I seen it."

"I dont doubt you sweetheart but she was really pissed at you last time. She said something about not being a Barbie. Even though Em liked the outfit."

I laughed "That was so fun and that outfit was amazing on her."

Carlisle is going to be so happy. He is going to let me show her the house and I break the calm Jazz is sending me.

"Ali do I get to atleast know what has you so excited?" Jazz asked

"No it will ruin the surprise."

"But Edward gets to know." Jazz complained

Edward said "No she has been blocking me. Really Alice you have transulated that in ten languages. Err this is so fustrating just tell us."

"No I like surprises. Carlisle will be home in 30 seconds then in 30 minutes our surprise will be here."  
>Visión<br>Edward storming out of the house.  
>End of visión<br>"Awh Eddie dont go!"

With that he got up and said "Your being mean" and stormed out

"Your being a baby, brother" I called after him

**Edward POV**

I cant take that hymn in another language 25 so far Ill just go and hunt for an hour then be back just after the big secret It is funny though Jazz has been having trouble contaning alice he had pictured himself dancing and jumping up and down with alice I laughed and Jazz, looked at me.

' DONT LAUGH at me she has been this way for days. The calm im sending her would knock out an army.' I laughed even harder.

Then I needed to go before Jazz gets mad. "Awh Eddie dont go!"

With that I ran out of the house to go hunting. I got a small herd of elk. I took down 2 elk and that only took 5 minutes. So I ran to my meadow. Just to have peace and quiet. I just love my family but sometimes I feel like a fifth wheel or the odd man out. It is extremely fustrating

Flashback

_Carlisle read bella's last letter. He is so angry he is always the calm one. But murderous thoughts of a vampire named Demetri. Carlisle is effecively blocking me why he wants to kill him.  
><em>

END OF FLASHBACK

He is so worried for her and so am I even though I havent meet her. Carlisle cares for her safety we meet Garrett years ago we hunted him gave him money and told him he was welcome to come to our house anytime. He said he wanted a new challange and wanted to learn our diet. He stayed for two years learning our way and he said it was a great way to feel less violent, less like a monster and more control

Then Garrett met Katie our cousin and went with them we see him every few months. He was in love and didnt want to be parted from her any longer.

At the time I didnt understand until I read his mind and seeing bella that way under Demetri screaming this was what Carlisle was hiding from me I havent liked Demetri ever since and I have wanted to kill Demetri also. I told Jazz and Em And they agreed he has to pay, but we didnt tell dad. We would do it for our little sister that we have not met yet.

I think it is time for me to go back Ali will be so mad if I take to long. I really dont want an angry pixie against me. She is a force not to be wreckened with and the whole family knows it. No one wants that.

I got close to the house. I could hear all the thoughts from my family

Jazz _- Ali is still excited I'll try calming her again she is making bella excited as well, but I am not getting through to her._

Em- _ My little sister is cute and maybe I can challange her to a wrestling match, nah maybe just call of duty _

Rose- _Carlisle is so happy. So is Esme. God Alice is still bouncing around she is going to scare her away. _

Esme- _I hope Bella is comfortable I dont want her to leave she just got here. Look at my husband he is so happy to see our daughter. I'm happy to finally meet her._

Carlisle- _I should save Bella from Alice she can be extreme sometimes. I love my daughter and I'm happy she is finally here. I'm a little worried but we will deal with anything as a family and I wont anything hurt my family._

wow he has such protective thoughts

Ali- _I got 5 different things, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way, the 12 days of christmas _

God now she is on to Christmas carols this is extremely fustrating.

I searched for bellas thoughts but didnt hear any I tried harded focusing but still nothing. God that is even more fustrating than Ali and going on different things to block me out. Maybe I need to be closer to her that has not been a problem before.

With that I went in through my window. Ali was going to be going by my room in a couple of seconds.

I went by my door leaned against the frame as they walked by and then I seen her. She is so beautiful long brown hair, a perfect body with all the curves in the right places, When she looked at me her eyes are a deep, soft golden color. She is 5'4 or so.

Alice stopped by the door "Bella this is Edward My Brother, Edward this is Bella"

She said "Hi Edward how are you?"

I'm stunned and unable to speak for a moment

Ali-_ Stop just standing there and say something silly and you better not wreck this. HELLO SAY SOMETHING _

"Hi I'm Edward, I see Ali has been showing you around I truely hope you like it here."

"Yeah this house is amazing." she giggled the greatest sound I ever heard."

Esme- _ Edward please send my new daughter down to the garden please._

"Um Mom wants to see you in the garden. She even said please "

**Bella Pov  
><strong>

This house is amazing and I finally feel at peace. I finally met Edward and Oh my god he is absolutely beautiful hair that I just want to run my hands through and he has a beautiful crocked smile that melts my frozen heart

Alice showed me everything then Edward mentioned mom wanted me in the garden Esme showed me the garden she did a great job.

"The house is amazing thanks for letting me be here."

She smiled "Dont thank me this is just as much your house as it is mine your dad has missed you emencely "

"I missed you guyes too but I didnt want to be a burden."

"Never a burden daughter."

"Mom stop it your embarsing me"

she kissed me on the cheek. "Your dad wants to have a word many infact. He has been so worried." I went up to his study knocked

"come in bella"

I went in and he was sitting in the chair behind the desk. It was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Bella first I have to tell you I am so glad your home. Why didnt you come sooner?"

**Please Review, Please Review, Please Review**

**Please... Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

"Why didnt you come sooner?" dad asked

"Dad I'm worried that I put you in danger I have to put my shield down soon and when I do Demetri will find me. And I'll will have to go back to the voltori. I am sorry but I wanted to visit with you and your family before I'm forced back there."

"You dont have to go back there if you dont want to! You can stay here sweetheart we will protect you." dad said

"Daddy I'm tired of running so I will go so no one will get hurt because of me. When Demetri comes I will go with him. Aro will make me marry him when I return."

I know my brother Aro will never let me go again. I called Marcus and he said Aro was not mad he was livid and that Demetri was to punish me when he sees me How ever he sees fit!" I shuttered Remembering thelast time he almost got me

"NO NO NO NO NO NO I WILL NEVER LET THAT MONSTER TOUCH YOU AGAIN!" Dad yelled at me

"I talked to Garrett and he told me the position you were in and you never came to me WHY?"

I started to dry sob "I didnt want anything to happen to you I know he killed Didyme I just cant prove it and no one believes me. And now Aro has Chelsay she makes everyone bond to Aro."

Dad got up came oveer to me picked me up and rocked me telling me everything will be ok. I finally got ahold of my emotions and stopped crying.

I sighed "What will I do I can only keep my shield up for about another week at the most. I'm already drained and weak."

"you?" dad asked "You will do nothing by yourself. We as a family will have a discuession and make a decision. I can garantee that your new brothers and sisters will not let anything happen to you. C'mon we are needed in the dining room."

With that we went to the dining room where everyone else was already there sitting in chairs. Dad sat down by my new mom. Emmett and Rose sat acrossed from mom and dad Alice and Jasper sat acrossed from me and Edward was sitting next to me and so was dad.

**Edward POV**

_'We are going to have a family meeting dad wants to discuess bella in two minutes' _Alice told me

I laughed

I have been listening to dad for a while and he was so angry he hasnt ever raised his voice to any of us and he is typically a very calm person.

"Dad wants a FAMILY meeting" with that everyone got in the dining room.

_'Why'_ everyone except Alice asked in there thoughts.

"Dad will let us know shortly"

Just then Dad and Bella walked in she was anxious dad was too.

She sat by me and I felt the pull she had on me. I even leaned toward her.

_'Eddie stop_ _leaning_' - Alice she even stuck her tongue out at me. Jazz sent calming waves to me. I sighed and nodded.

Then dad started "You all need to know that Bella thinks we may be in danger. She also can not keep up her shield any longer so that will bring Demetri here which can cause us some minor problems."

"No, I will go with Demetri when he arrives then he wont hurt anyone." Bella said

'No_ way in hell is that going to happen my little sister wont be hurt like that'_

Rose - '_Why I'd kill him for what he did to her'_

Em -_ 'Not with him he will hurt her'_

Alice -'_Garrett said he was horrible to her No'_

_'I just got her my new daughter I will not give her up so easily' _- mom

I stood up "Bella Love you cant go with that horrible man we wont allow it we love you and If Demetri comes here me and my brothers will end him for what he did to you years ago."

_'Hell yeah'_ Em and Jazz thought together.

"I cant keep my shield up for much longer I am getting drained and weak I dont want anything bad to happen to anyone because of me." Bella said

"Sister Please we wont let anyone hurt you like that." Alice said

"Marcus said I am to be punished by Demetri how ever he sees fit. then be married to him forever." Bella Said

"NO" Rose, Em, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Ali and I shouted

"I will not let that monster touch you again little sister" Em said

"Yeah no kidding" Rose said

"We are a powerful, and strong family sissy" Ali said "So dont worry"

"I say bring it on we can handle anything." Em said

"Wow guyes I didnt think you loved me that way. Im worried that Aro will hurt you and that would kill me." Bella said

"I'll call Aro and let him know that you are here and that you have no intention to go there." Dad said

****Vision****

Aro throws the phone against the wall screams. We are going to get her and she will come back here with force. I'm Aro Voltori she is my sister and she will listen to me or die. Marcus says brother she will come back she just needs time. Cacus says Decisions decisions. I say we wait as well then we may be able to get the whole family to join us. Fine But Im still sending Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane there to bring her back

****End of Vision***

"Well that is not so bad Bella you can put your shield down now and we will go hunting to power up." Ali said

I dont know if everything will be ok but I will do everything to protect Bella

**Sorry so short Please review**** please review**


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own twilight... Please review...

Sorry it has been a while. I have been busy...So with out further waiting here is

Chapter 4

**Bella POV **

"Well that is not so bad Bella you can put your shield down now and we will go hunting to power up." Ali said

Everyone looked at me like they want a conformation or something.

"So did you do it is it down?" Alice asked

I laughed "I thought you could see the future sissy. It appears you cant see me to well."

She looked pissed Edward started laughing along with Emmett.

She started bouncing up and down "Fine now you guyes get to go shopping with us." They all groaned

"Darlin I didnt do anything can I stay home with Dad." Jasper said

"No he has to come too, I'd blame your brothers for this." Alice said

I looked at them "It cant be that bad right?"

Edward stood up "Ali take pity on her she dont know."

"Hide it would be better. No she'll find us easily. God Eddy this is all your fault." Emmett complained.

Rose just gave her a dirty look. Looked at me and said "At least I wont be the life size Barbie again. That is probably you. I totally feel for you, but I wont get in her way. She is scary."

"Guyes C'mon it will be fun plus we can go to a club after." Alice said

"That sounds like fun I've never been to a club before."I said

She started bouncing up and down even more.

"Love please" he said kissing her on the forehead. Making her stop bouncing a little.

Edward was laughing at something.

"What is so funny?"

"I am darlin at least my thoughts are... isnt that right brother." Jasper said

"I'm sorry Jazz I am really trying, but between the three of you it is pretty comical. Then add Ali."

"So you can read minds that is cool, Can you read mine?"

"Umm... No, and it is really fustrating... Even more than Ali when she blocks me." Edward said

"Darn I guess I'm a freak then."

"Love we all are freaks. I mean look at us even in the vampire world. I read minds, Ali sees the future, Jazz controls emotions, Em is carefree, Rose is totally beautiful, Mom is so caring, Dad is a doctor to humans and we all feed off animals. Common. FREAKS. Right." Then they all laughed

**Edward POV**

Bella is so funny and she is irratating Ali so much Em and I started laughing.

_Well I can see but, How does the shield thing actually work . Now to get the guys to pay for laughing let me see -_Ali

-*Vision*-

All the Guys forced to go shopping looking mad but going.

-* End Of Vision*-

_So much fun. See Edward I always get what I want. _- Ali

She started bouncing up and down

"Fine now you guyes get to go shopping with us." Ali said

I groaned followed by my brothers.

"Love please" Jazz said _I'm going to start bouncing like her god that would be embarrsing, Em would totally give me shit for it._

_God why we cant even get away from the energrtic little pixy _- Em

_I refuse to be the Barbie any more, maybe Bella can. _- Rose

_Oh look at the really cool outfits everyone is going to wear _- Ali

I started laughing

"What is so funny?" Bella said

"I am darlin at least my thoughts are... isnt that right brother." Jasper said

I nodded and said "I'm sorry Jazz I am really trying, but between the three of you it is pretty comical. Then add Ali."

"So you can read minds that is cool, Can you read mine?" Bella said

"Umm... No, and it is really fustrating... Even more than Ali when she blocks me." I said

"Darn I guess I'm a freak then." Bella said

She really believes that if anything we all are.

"Love we all are freaks. I mean look at us even in the vampire world. I read minds, Ali sees the future, Jazz controls emotions, Em is carefree, Rose is totally beautiful, Mom is so caring, Dad is a doctor to humans and we all feed off animals. Common. FREAKS. Right."

Then we all laughed

_Right we all are but at least we have a little humanity. _-Dad

_We are freaks I like it thanks Bro_ - Em

_Your nice Edward thanks brother _- Rose

_I dont know about you but I like being a freak._- Ali

_Geese you are making everyone happy and gitty. stop say something mean. Quick even out everyone. You made her really comfortable too_ - Jazz

_She is going to fit in nice here_ - Mom

_I hate to bother you guyes but I cant hold up my shield any longer and I really need to hunt. 10 minutes and I wont be able to do it by myself. Just an FYI _- Bella

"Time to go hunting Guyes." I said

"Cool I'll beat you Bells" Em said

With that everyone went out to hunt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Reveiw, Please Reveiw, Please Reveiw, Please Reveiw,


	5. Chapter 5

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 5 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella POV**

'_I hate to bother you guys but I cant hold up my shield any longer and I really need to hunt. 10 minutes and I wont be able to do it by myself. Just an FYI' _I though

"Time to go hunting Guys." Edward said

"Cool I'll beat you Bells" Em said

With that we all went out to hunt.

'I am weaking by the minute I just need to rest for a minute. Please continue without me' I thought

"Never, Love, I'll wait for you to continue." as Edward said helping me into a sitting position.

I leaned into him and inhaled he smelled so good

"I smell just as good as you do Love." Edward said

I heard a noise "Here sissy we got you an elk that will bring back some strength." Rose said as Em dropped the animal by my feet.

What a sweet jester they did. I so feel like they love me.

"That is because they do Love." Edward said

'Do you know how frustrating it is for you to answer all my thoughts?' I thought

He laughed "Probably just as frustrated as I have been not hearing you these last few hours."

'Can I please ask you to stop for a while' I thought

"I'll try but you have to talk then" he said smiling I love his crocked smile.

"And don't think comments like that please" he laughed

**Edward POV**

'_Can I please ask you to stop for a while' _- Bella

"I'll try but you have to talk then" I said smiling

'_I love his crocked smile'_- Bella

"And don't think comments like that please" I laughed

She smiled "I'll try as well my Edward"

'_My Edward where did that come from' _-Bella

I like that a lot so I wont comment on that or she may be embarrassed .

She is still weak we need her to hunt more.

"Can you get up love?" I asked

"Umm... I dont think so." Bella said

"Why did you wait so long love?" I asked

_'I dont want to be a bother to anyone.' _- Bella

"Never. love. never. a .bother. We will help you just give them a minute. And if they take to long then I'll carry you and catch your meal." I said

I can hear my family for they are only a few miles away.

'_I like bears pity there isn't any right now'_- Emm

'_He looks so handsome right now. I just want to jump him'_- Rose

'_my darlin wife looks so beautiful in this light.'_- Jas

'_So much fun I'll have tomorrow' _- Ali said

'_Oh no no no no no no Eddie look out. a last minute decision' _-Ali

_There I see her so clearly now about a mile.- _Demetri

"_We will get her" said Demetri Good then the master can stop gripping about missing his only sister left.' _- A male said

I eased myself from Bella she was still weak I felt so protective of her.

'_Ouch Eddie is in trouble, and Ali is having the same feeling' _- Jas

'_I'm going to grab another deer for Bells' _- Em as he brought it to us

In front of me were 4 Volturi members. With in seconds the rest of our family. Got in defensive crouches in front of Bella and myself.

"You need to leave. You are not welcome here." Carlisle said

"We will go as soon as the Princess comes with us to Volterra." Demerti said

"Our master sent us to invite you all to come to Princess Isabella's Ball" a girl said

"Jane you know Isabella doesn't want to return." Carlisle said

She looked at him and smiled

'_Pain intense burning pain' _- Carlisle

'_the pain Carlisle is feeling is so much' _- Jas and Carlisle both hit the floor

'_Jas please be alright'_ - Ali

"Carlisle… please who ever you are leave us alone we didn't do anything wrong." Mom said

'_Jane needs to stop' _- "Sister, you need to stop for a minute." Alec said

'_Fine he always ruins my fun' _- Jane

"I'll go with you as long as I get a week with my family and you stop hurting them." Bella said

We all looked at her in shock

_'No'_ everyone thought in unison

"Deal. We will be back in a week to collect you Princess" Jane said

With that they were all gone

"Bells please let us help you." Emm said

"I just got you and I love you all and I will not allow anything to happen to any of you. Dad and Jas are you two ok?" Bella stated.

"Daughter, I will not allow you to do this they will hurt you. And make you marry someone you don't love." Dad said.

"Sis do you honestly think I'll let you just go with that pig I am your personal bodyguard." Rose said

"Yeah and you need help with your fashion that is so my job." Ali said

"I go where my Daughters go no matter what." Mom said

"We go where our mates go. No. Matter. What." all the guys said in unison

"Sissy dont you want to marrry your love?" Ali said

"I want to marry to one I love I have a plan."

'_Ed do you love me like I love you?' _-Bella

"Of course love but could we discuss not calling me Ed. Em does it to annoy me." I said

'_Fine Edward I love you and I'll call you anything you want'_ - Bella

"As I love you" I said as I kissed her passionately.

She pulled away _'you are making it hard to concentrate. Lets get married, and then they cant make me marry HIM, Plus my brother is very old fashion all we need to do is consummate our marriage. You are my mate for life and I want you.' _- Bella

"You can have it all with me Bella I love you. I am yours to command my love." I said

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	6. Chapter 6

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 6 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Aro POV**

It has been over 300 years since I have seen my little sister. I sent my best tracker to find her he has been close a few times. The last time he came back. He showed me what had happened for him to lose her it was some man. That let her go. He is being punished as we speak as well as his mate(Katie Delani) they we caught 4 weeks ago as they were hunting. They have a horrible diet.

"Master I see her she is becoming clearer her shield is getting weaker and will continue to weaken for the days to come. If I leave tonight we will have her within a week." Demetri said

"Then go now take the twins and Felix, come back with my sister, the princess. You will have 2 weeks." I said

"Master I'll keep you informed." Demetri said

With that they left a week ago already. He called frequently letting me know what was going on and I even promised him years ago her hand in marriage and he will be able to punish her and put her back in her place. My other brothers don't care, well Caucus don't but Marcus for some reason is being different he tried to help her years ago, nothing came of it. He got letters from her every so often.

I do not care once she is back I'll never let her leave this castle again. I miss her so much. She has never forgave me for Didyme death. You see I killed her, Bella doesnt know for sure. I had to she was going to take our little sister away from me. I had fight to even to turn her into a vampire Didyme was held down for days before she just knew I was going to change her. Didyme had a happy personality that everyone loved her immediately.

I do miss her but she was also going to take my brother Marcus away. I tricked her to go this place that had a lot of newborns I even promised them if they killed her they would have blood from which ever kind of human they wanted. I had an albeit.

I even killed them saying that they weren't being safe and hiding our secret.

My thoughts were interrupted by a call

"Master she is at the Cullen's, but she agreed to come back with us in a week." Demetri stated

"That is good stay close by and wait." I said

"Yes Master. The princess will return home soon. I do have a question though. Will I still be marring your sister, the princess?" Demetri asked

"If you bring her home then she is yours and you will be able to punish her for all time she put us through." I stated I just wanted him to bring her home and I wanted her to suffer for all that she put me through.

**Garrett POV **

(about 400 years ago)

I was changed by a vampire that I was to be his meal, but he left me for what ever reason. I taught myself to hunt, plus I also didn't want anyone to know that I was a vampire. So I kept the secret not knowing that I was suppose to.

I am the soldier of time. I hate anyone that tries to make anyone do anything they don't want to do.

I lead a normal well normal for a vampire I love to challenge my self, but when you have eternity to do anything you have to set a time frame to make it interesting.

About 200 years into this life I was in the forest and heard hissing from on of our kind and heard "you will stay there where you are. I have been looking for you for years and this is the first time I've seen you so clearly. I am going to make it worth it little girl"

with that the male vampire slid his hand down the girl's arm. Just above her breast.

She screamed at him "Don't touch me my dad will kill you and so will my brothers."

And I couldn't let that male touch her like that I felt a compelling sense to protect her, kind of like she was my little sister.

You see I had 2 little sisters they were twins Sophie, and Suzie the only thing they looked alittle different one had brownish red curly hair, and greenish blue eyes, and the other had brown curly and hazel eyes both of them had hair to their waists. That was before I was changed they were almost 8.

He laughed at her "Aro sent me to collect you so I'll do as I please."

She punched him he fell back she screamed as he hit her again and he pressed her into the ground again this time with his body. He held her down and started grinding his lower body into her she was trying to move but she couldn't she was screaming.

I took action I tackled him putting myself between her and that man she was a vampire so was he but he clearly out powered her. I know if I wouldn't have been there he would have violated her.

The male was growling at me

"You will leave that child alone. She don't want you to touch her." I growled back at him

"I have permission of Aro to take her home. She will go to him, he owns her." He stated and even though I know who Aro is I don't care. She only looks to be like 14 or 15 years old and he clearly weights 100 pounds over her.

"My name is Garrett and she don't belong to anyone especially that guy."

I turned and looked at her and said "If you want to leave then go now run you'll have an hour little one, NOW RUN ALONG"

With that she ran then stopped for a second and said "Thanks Garrett" and left. She was gone but I still had him to contain for an hour so she could get away. The other vampire said "You made the worst decision of your life Man. I'm Demetri Aro's Tracker. You will be punished."

I made him stay for the hour. Then the hour was up.

An hour for a vampire goes by quickly. After he left, I seen a letter that she dropped

_Bella _

_Aro has visited me trying to get information from me. I didn't touch him so he don't know Edward said so. We talked for hours. He wants you back and I told him that you are free to make your own decisions and that you are my daughter and to stay away from you. I don't think he will stay away. plus I think Demetri isn't going back. Edward said Aro is sending him out to find you. _

_Be safe._

_My Princess I believe you may be in danger Please come home we'll protect you. I am just worried my sweet girl. Edward said Demetri is the best at finding anyone. Keep moving my daughter if you refuse to come home. I'll keep writing but I believe it isn't safe to answer that pobox anymore. I have a friend that does papers for us here is an address ask for Jay tell him you need to get into contact with me you can give him anything... _

_Love ya,_

_Dad_

Princess I know I truly saved Aro's sister from where she doesn't want to be.

I went to this Jay person and he gave me this number to call saying it was Carlisle Cullen.

I dialed the number ( conversation between _Garrett_ and **Carlisle**)

"Hello this is Esme Cullen. How can I help you?" she said.

"_Ummm. Yes is Carlisle there_?" I asked

"yes can you hold on a second." she whispered at vampire speed "Carlisle there is a young man on the phone asking for you my dear he also didn't say what it is regarding."

"**Hello this is Carlisle How may I help you son?" he said**

"_Yes…. Umm …I'm sorry to tell you this but I met your daughter last week and I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Is she there I wanted to give her back your letter. So she I don't know…. keep it.. maybe."_

"**I'm sorry no.. She has not come home yet. What did you say your name is?" **

"_I'm sorry that was rude of me….. my name is Garrett, I found her in a very compromising situation. There was a man on her. I protected her. For an hour and I know that you are a vampire as I am and the man that attacked her was as well. I'm afraid that if I didn't show up when I did he would have violated her. I truly feel like I protected my little sister. I just wish she would have gone to you. I have been worrying about her all week."_

"**I'm sorry Garrett, my daughter isn't here I wish she was but she just doesn't feel safe here. As you know or you may not know Aro is her brother and wants her to go home to him but since her sister died she has never wanted to be there. She came to live with me about 50 years ago an she left me then. About a year later saying that she was worried that her brother would hurt her. She has been on the run ever since. She has a shield that weakens every so often. I would like to meet you in a week at this small diner in Irrigon, Washington at 4:30pm on that Thursday. It would be a pleasure to see you."**

"_That will be fine I'll be there. I will feed first since I will be around humans for a small period of time. I have never been around humans and not kill them." _

"**Over feed and I wont keep you there to long. I will see you on Thursday then."**

With that he hung up the phone. I fed a lot this week. I didn't want to kill anyone and cover my tracks. All part of the rules we have. I will have to control my self and I like a challenge. And not many challenges come as a vampire.

As a vampire time don't really go as they do for humans. Minutes as seconds and hours are like minutes and days are like hours. So this week was more like 2 days, and it passed quickly.

I arrived an hour early and ordered a black coffee. From a young girl looking to be 10 to 11 years old with brownish red curly shoulder length hair, and greenish blue eyes. She is very young, probably too young to have a job.

Her name tag said "Little Miss Attitude" she smiled at me. "Here is your coffee. Will that be all?"

"No little one I'm waiting for my Uncle he will be here soon." I said smoothly

"I can keep you company while you wait if you want." she said

"Sure little one. Tell me about yourself." I said my throat was burning a little but she reminded me of Sophie and I would never hurt her.

"Well I started working here about a year ago. My parents kicked me out." She sighed

"How old are you child?" I asked

She said proudly "I just turned 10 and Mr. Newton gave me this job. I sleep in the abandoned van. Oh I probably shouldn't have told you that….. Oh well you remind me of my older brother he died protecting me from my parents…..that was a year ago 2 weeks ago…. The van was his. In three more weeks I'll have enough to get some new shoes."

I smiled at her "Little one don't tell anyone else that is a dangerous world. You are a lot like my little sister as well, and I don't want you to be hurt."

"Vanessa Rose get back to work right now or you will be fired you lazy little girl. I should have never hired you." Mr. Newton screeched at her

She cowered and stuttered "I…I'm s so s ss sorry Mr. Newton I I'll do better p p please. I need this job."

With that she got up and said to me "Sorry Mr. I have a lot to do thanks for listening to me and sorry for taking up your time do you want more coffee?

I smiled at her and nodded "Thanks" I said

The bell rang announcing another customer came in I could tell it was another vampire I looked at him he was a little taller than me but about my age he had golden eyes and blonde hair.

I stood "Uncle Carlisle?" I asked

"Why how are you _nephew _it has been a long time since we have spoken."

I whispered in vampire speed "Not really like a week."

"Yes uncle it has" and we sat down at my booth. The little one came over and whispered "Can I get your uncle anything?"

"Why yes little one please get me a Sweet Tea." Carlisle said.

"Coming right up." Vanessa said with enthusiasm and left.

"She is sweet. What is her story?" Carlisle asked

I told him everything that she told me and he looked really pissed.

"Well I think you should know I found little Bella under Aro's tracker I'd presume. He was violating her and I stopped it I protected her. For a little over an hour, she reminded me of my little sister that I lost when I was turned. I know that the head start I gave her was enough as long as she went to her coven." I stated

"We need to talk more but not here. Lets go to my house " Carlisle said

With that we left I paid our bill and

_Little one if you need anything at all call your older brother and I'll come here is some money get yourself those shoes. _

_Love your Bro_

_Garrett_

left a thousand dollar tip in my little one's pocket being a vampire has its perks.

"You seem a little attached to her" Carlisle said

"I don't know she kind of reminds me of my little sister, kind of like Bella did. I feel really protective of them, and I don't even know them. Kind of like they are family. I didn't even feel the need to feed on her. I see you don't feed on humans how do you survive?"

"We feed on animals that is why we are so civilized we have 7 in our group, Bella makes 8 plus we have cousins 5 that feed this way. I'll show you if your interested, we feel you are family for helping our Bella. We will help you control yourself. That is your choice though.

Like I said time goes by fast when you feel like you have a purpose. I stayed there for about 6 months until I met Katie she is my other half. I told her about my feelings of my sisters. She was supportive, and I moved to Delani where I stayed telling Katie of my undying love everyday.

I was truly happy and I had that for a whole year until that fateful call ….. That I missed because I was hunting with my love…..

My sister Nessie I called her a lot almost everyday at first, then it went to once a week I brought her a cell phone so I could talk to her. I even had the Cullen's call her to check on her. They lived closer to her so if I needed them to check on her they would.

"Brother please help me there is a creepy guy that has been watching me everyday for a week now and I'm scared, plus I got fired from Mr. Newton ….and you said to call you if I needed anything. I had to borrow money to call you on this pay phone I'm sorry to bother you" Nessie cried

With that the phone line went dead.

"Katie love I need to go to my little sister. She needs me." I told her

"I'll go with you." my love said

It took us an hour to get to her van she wasn't there and there was a vampire smell there 4 in fact then I heard a faint heart beat. We ran in that direction and found her laying the ground. Bleeding and dying her heart rate was weakening by the minute.

She was crying saying "My brother didn't do anything to you just leave him alone."

"Please let me have a snack I'm thirsty" the bigger one said. I growled

"No master said lure him for punishment, then you can have her."

I looked at my love

"My love please get out of here this is really bad." I said

"No You distract them and I'll get our sister out of there then you can run. We meet at the Cullen's. We are safer with numbers. We will call my dad, mom and sisters to meet us there." Katie said

With that I went out there saying "Little on are you alright?"

"Brother run please they are gonna hurt you." My sister cried

I continues to walk toward them and one of them is the same one that was hurting Bella.

"What are you doing here? Let her go." I stated

"Alright first we need to punish you." the short blonde one said

"Wait what are your names? I think I deserve to know since you are attaching my family."

"Fine I'm Jane this is Alec, Felix, Demetri, (She pointed to the others in her group, and they each nodded as she said their names) and she is just a worthless human. How old are you anyway girl?"

"I'm am going to be 12 in 3 months" Vanessa whispered

With that Katie at vampire speed grabbed Vanessa and ran. I started to run got pretty far until pain hit me and I dropped like a rock. I tried not to scream but there was so much pain. The pain stopped and then my love started screaming. I looked as they were dragging my love and my sister back. Alec has my sister, Felix has my love.

"Alec do your thing, and Felix you can have your snack." Jane said

With that I couldn't move at all, but I could see Felix going at my little sister and he sunk his teeth into her neck. She struggled for a few seconds.

Then my vision went black. I heard a lot of screaming then Jane spoke again "Aro wants him to the castle, and you wont struggle or the ones you love will hurt basically at your hands."

That was 140 years ago. They turned Vanessa to a vampire that day. We all have endured pain from that day. As a punishment for helping Bella. I managed to get a letter out through Marcus about a week ago. We share a room My love Katie, and our little sister Nessie.

Nessie is the youngest vampire, and Aro almost killed her but he said she was so controlled that he would see in the future if death was necessary. We still do our diet of feeding on animals, which they tried to make us feed on humans 7 times now.

It was hardest on Nessie, the first time she endured it was just after her first year her eyes just turned golden. Our eyes are golden, and have never been back to red. Aro was cruel to her and she was easily over powered easily by everyone. We made sure to protect her. Katie and I stayed by her all the time.

We each get our punishment from Jane 4 times a week, 3 times in that day. I get extra beatings from Felix, but being a vampire it don't really hurt. It helps me learn to beat them and escape with my family. I really hope Bella is alright.

**Bella POV **

The week went by to quickly I married Edward 6 days ago. We consummated our marriage that night and every night since and some times during the day I feel so much love for him. I hope my plan will work, but if it don't then I'll at least have my happiness for a week.

Now to put my other part of the plan in motion.

"I think it would be better for all of us to go to the Volturi. Do you think our cousins will come with us?"

"I just called them and they said yes, they need to ask for assistance for something else. They said a united front is best so Alice booked us all first class flights. Transportation as well." Dad said

I feel saddened that so many things could go wrong, but my family refused to let me go without them I tried that first. I spoke to Alice she said all will be alright.

Alice was consistently searching the future to protect us. I did miss my brother Marcus it has been over 300 years since I had seen him. I miss Didyme as well, but I'll never see her again.

"Love what has you so worried, what is going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked

"Nothing love, I just like to keep my thoughts to my self. Does this bother you?" I countered

The look he gave me told me it did so I let my shield down and went through the first time we made love. And every time after that. I smirked knowing the effect I had an him

He pulled me to him and growled in my ear "you did that on purpose, now I need you to fix this" as he ground himself into me

I laughed _'You wanted to know and I like my thoughts to stay private my love. Now take me to your room and we will fix that_ I thought as I rubbed his erection

With that he picked me up and brought me up to our room and we lost our clothes quickly. Our love making was fast and hard but I needed him and he needed me.

I put my shield back into place. Edward said making love was better when I had my shield down.

"You have 5 minutes people to get cleaned up and ready to leave. The plane leaves in 35 minutes." Alice said

With that we cleaned ourselves up got dressed, packed and still had 3 minutes left.

The plane ride was short and I dreaded the return, knowing that my brother Aro would not let me leave.

I just hoped that my family would visit

"Bella Please relax we all are here for you." Jasper said

"Sorry Bro I am trying." I stated

With that Jasper sent me calming waves, he briefly touched my shoulder which helped so much.

"Thanks a lot Jas." I said

"No problem sis." Jasper said.

We drove up to the castle went in through the humans entrance all 13 of us

(Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Eleazer, Carman, Tanya, Irena, Larry and myself)

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked

"Yes we are here to see Mr. Aro. He will be happy to see us tell him his sister is here to see him."

Seconds later she came back looking so scared "Yes he will see you now. Follow me now. This way."

We followed her and as soon as we got into the main hall Felix came up grabbed the secretary and drained her in seconds. Then said "She should have never kept you waiting Princess."

"Isabella I have missed you. Why did you leave sister?" Aro said

"Aro you know why and you know I will be leaving again with my husband, mate, and our family." I said

"You will never leave this castle again." Aro said

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	7. Chapter 7

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 7 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Aro POV**

I cant believe that stupid secretary kept our princess waiting

"Felix take care of that stupid human I know you have wanted to taste her for years." I said

Seconds later my beautiful sister came into the throne room

"Isabella I have missed you. Why did you leave sister?" I said

"Aro you know why and you know I will be leaving again with my husband and mate, and our family." Isabella said …..Married great Demetri will be pissed…and mated maybe he wont want her since she isn't pure any more.

There was growling coming from Carlisle's son.

"You will never leave this castle again." I said

"Brother I am going to leave in a week and you will leave me alone." Bella said

"Awh my sister you may be safe but your family…well…I cant say the same for them. In fact I already have two here no wait three. Jane bring them here." I said

With that Jane left and brought in Garrett, Kathryn and Vanessa they went over to their family and were hugging.

I looked to my brothers and went to them Calcius joined our hands and we heard each others thoughts.

We have to fix this now.. Make it look like they broke a law - Calcius

That may have worked before you opened your mouth-Marcus

I cant lose her again- I thought

Let them go and require them to return every 6 months-Marcus

I agree with Marcus. You screwed up brother saying that she will never leave this castle again. Then telling them about our prisoners. You know we cant let the little one go she is to little. The chance the young one will break the rules is to great.-Calcius

Now brothers I have been watching the young one and she has not faltered even when a human was bleeding right in front of her. I tested her and if she does fail we can wipe out the whole lot of them. We can get our sister back that way.-Marcus

I think you have a point. Brother and don't worry Aro we will get her back we just have to wait.-Calcius

I guess I waited over 400 years for her to be back I can wait a while longer. That young one will break the laws and I'll get our sister back. Okay I'll tell the Cullen's -I thought

I let go of my brothers hands

"Demetri I need to speak with you now. The Cullens can go to the Princesses rooms and I'll talk to you later."

Demetri followed me to my chamber.

**Marcus POV**

Wow that was extremely difficult. Plotting against my little sister at least I got her out of the castle this time…

_Edward you need to keep that little one in line she hasn't broken her diet in the 300 years she has been here. The facts are she is or was 11 years old at her change and we don't know how mature she was at her change. She has her Brother and sister to help her as well. You know Garrett and Kathryn I'm surprised that your family let them stay here as long as this. Any way take care of my sister._

_I would like to see my sister if possible. I have missed her so. She looks so much like my love, whom I miss everyday, but that is her decision, and please don't force. I would like so much to join her but she made me promise to watch our sister.. Her daughter.. _

Edward nodded to me letting me know that hopefully he would try.

**Demetri POV**

I followed Aro to his chambers. I know that I will never have the princess now since my master is so old fashion. Well I will try to get a mate. Human or vampire like.

As soon as the door closed he started talking

"Demetri you know that since the princess is married and it was consummated that there is no way for me to let you take my sister. As for the punishment I know how to do that. Go to find any female human she needs to be at least 13 years old, and make sure she has long brown hair and is the same height and body mass as her. This will be fun for you plus it will teach her as well. YOU MUST MAINTAIN CONTROL."

"As you wish master." I said

Leaving the castle so I need to find a little brown haired girl. I looked at many girls most were to young walking with their mothers. Then I got this feeling that I get when I'm close to my target so at vampire speed. I got with in ten feet of her and she looked like the princesses twin just a little taller and lighter hair color. A little darker complexion, but she will work. I went over to her she looked to be about 20 or so

"Hi sweetness what is your name?"

"Damietta my mother said I am her little princess." she said

"How old are you little one?" I asked already knowing that she fit the profile master Aro sent me on and it only took me an hour.

"I'm going to be 15 in a week my mother is right over there and she is buying something for my father. Well I am going to buy something I just don't know what yet." Damietta said

"I'm looking for something for my mother and I really have terrible taste will you help me find something for her I cant spend a lot of money but I can spend 50 dollars American. Please it has to be prefect." I said smoothly

"Umm….Sure that wont take to long and as long as I can see my mother I wont get in trouble." Damietta said

With that we talked a lot as I lead her away from her mother. In my pocket I had a syringe filled with a sedative.

"Hey do you want to get a quick sandwich I'm starving" I laughed at the irony of that statement.

She giggled and nodded following me into the large diner

"I got to use the restroom first" Damietta said

"K …I'll order you something too what do you want?" I said smoothly

She giggled "What ever you are having and I'm so thirsty so can you please get me a pop too. Anything except diet."

"I so thirsty as well so no prob. Sweetheart." I said never intending to get her anything but if we keep her a while we may need food so I ordered 6 of everything on the menu and said that I was having a party at my uncles office and to have it delivered to the castle. People food smells revolting.

I heard her talking on her phone to her mother _"Yeah mom I am in the diner across the street I was hungry I'll be out in like 20 minutes." Damietta_

"_Do you want company princess" her mom asked_

"_God …mom ..no I don't need company." Damietta said _

"_Don't be that way you were the one in trouble you should not have taken your father's favorite car. This is just as much my punishment as it is yours now I need to find him something to be easy on you. I love you so eat fast my little one." her mom said_

"_God… mom I'm so sorry ….seriously though it was so fun…(she giggled) maybe daddy will like a teddy that you can wear… Then he will completely forget about me for a little while at least." Damietta said giggling again_

"_I probably will do just that (She giggled as well)…hurry baby we need to get back to the yacht. Soon enjoy your lunch. Bye love you." her mom said_

"_Love ya too mommy." Damietta said_

This was my chance I went out the building so on the film it looked like I left and at vampire speed I went around back that I already unlocked the back door went into the bathroom and she was so surprised she even tried to fight me but the sedative worked quickly and I took her at vampire speed back to the castle. And to Aro's chamber I tied her to the bed. So she cant get away. Then I went to Aro.

"As you requested Master she is tied to your bed!" I whispered at vampire speed.

"Excellent. Meet me in there in an hour."

With that I went to hunt anyone as long as it was outside the city was the only rule and be inconspicuous. Easy right.

**Aro POV **

I went to the Princess's rooms where all the Cullen's and the Denali's were as well

"First I must say it is a pleasure Carlisle. Next I need to speak with Isabella alone for about an hour. It is her punishment and she is required to be there. Garrett, Kathryn and Vanessa will be able to join you now and they are free to go as well. Or she wont be allowed to leave."

"I didn't do anything wrong brother." Isabella said.

"Oh sister you know what you did wrong but I'll list them for you.

1st - you ran away from home.

2nd - you got married without permission.

3rd - you consummated that marriage

And all of them are big so you will have a big punishment.

You have an hour to prepare be by my chambers in an hour _Isabella_."

"She wont go alone." Carlisle said

"Will my family be able ...will I...we be able to leave then and you not follow us?" Isabella asked

"The only way for all of you people to leave is for her to accept her punishment." I said

"Fine I'll do it. As long as I have your word that we all will be able to leave, and I want it in writing that you will not follow us if I accept my hour punishment." Isabella said.

"Fine, here it is in writing."

_ Isabella,_

_ I, Aro, give my word that I will never follow my sister,the princess, Isabella or have anyone else follow her as long as she does her hour punishment. _

_ Aro Voltori_

**Edward POV**

"Bella please reconsider. This is all bad my love...I feel it is going to be bad."

'_Love please this is the only way' _

"Love I just want to go home plus I'm a vampire they cant really hurt me, and with my shield they cant mentally hurt me either. I will be fine." Bella said.

'_Edward someone is blocking me I cant see'_ Alice thought

'_Ali is worried, and Bells is anxious, Aro wasn't being truthful about something.' _Jazz thought

'_I don't trust him at all' _Rose thought

'_He is up to no good' _Em thought

_'I dont want her to go in there an hour of pain by Jane is horrible' G_arrett thought shaking his head

_'Son have your time with her before her punishment'_ Carlisle thought

I took Bella to her bed and started kissing her all over and her body and soul responded.

We made love for the next hour

"Its time" Alice said as she knocked on the door

Edward you are allowed to walk the princess to Aro's this way please." Felix stated.

I held Bella's hand _'Don't worry smile please' _I smiled weakly _'That was more like a grimace love now smile and think about what we just did.' _I smiled thinking of the love making we just did. _'Now that is much better. And this will only take an hour. See you soon'_

**Isabella POV**

We made it to Aro's chamber I looked at my love _'I love you now please go back to my room.'_

"You know I'll wait for you right here." Edward said

I went into his room and the scene before me was horrible there was a girl tied to my brothers bed, and she was naked she looked to be about my age.

"Now sister your punishment is going to be watching Demetri give her your punishment of his choice. And since we cant make you watch through Alec and Jane " Aro said and he clicked his fingers and then I was grabbed by 4 large guards forcing me to look at Demetri.

"Let me go" I screamed

I heard Edward growling outside the door

Aro started laughing did you think I would not put certain things in place to make your punishment be carried out. You see Alec has Edward so he cant move but he can see and hear everything.

I pushed my physical shield out knocking the 4 vampires on their ass. Then in vampire speed I went to my look-a-like and put her into my shield. The only problem with this is I will weaken quickly with my physical shield I can only leave it up for about an hour for myself even less if I'm trying to shield others.

I looked at her and she was crying. I covered her up and untied her.

"I'm so sorry this is going to happen to you." I told her knowing that my shield will fail

"Why is this happening to me. I promise I'll never steal my dad's car again" she said

"Oh honey it so doesn't have anything to do with that. What is your name?" I asked

"Damietta, I know my mother is looking for me please let me go." Damietta sobbed

"I cant do anything but protect you for a short amount of time, and this is my fault for running away from home and getting married, I'm sorry but I couldn't marry him with out love which my husband is the love of my life, and he would help us if he could but he cant….."

"I'm glad you got married for love how old are you anyway you look my age? Why are your eyes turning colors… they are turning black….Are you ok?" Damietta asked

"I'm so sorry Damietta..I'm 15 years old. umm..no my shield will only last a few more minutes and they know it..what does your name mean?"

She smiled and said "My mommy said it is Spanish for her little princess."

With that my Physical shield went down and the 4 vampire guards grabbed me again only this time they were so pissed that I through them around. I tried to struggle against them, I was so weak though.

Then Aro came over to me and whispered "I'm leaving now and I told Demetri not to do anything sexual to you but he can do anything to her except biting her. If he wants to bite her…. he is going to bite you."

With that he left and Demetri came over to me and said "This was going to be you… so here is your punishment and we only have an hour." looking at Damietta she started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Damietta." I pushed my shield one more time and knocked Demetri on his ass and off Damietta as the 4 held me.

"Felix, bite her on her left shoulder where she just hit me" Demetri said. And Felix did and it hurt so bad.

With that he took off the his clothes and got on Damietta and started fucking her and she was crying and I could smell the blood coming from her.. she was a virgin and now Demetri stopped and came over to me and bit my shoulder again this time he sucked my venom out. I screamed out in pain and the growling outside the door was multiplied by at least 6 others. At this point I'm so weak but I cant stand him doing that to her so I sent my shield over to her again knocking him into the wall.

"You will pay for that….or should I say that she will. Bite her again this time on the left upper arm and Steve and Felix do it this time." Demetri said

As he got back on Damietta again and she couldn't move she was tied to the bed again. She fought him tooth and nail now she couldn't. she screamed. I was so weak I could feel my consciousness fading I sent my shield the last time over to protect her one more time and the whole room went dark .

**Marcus POV**

Aro was acting so weird tonight. Heidi came and got me. Please help the princess I overheard Alec talking to Jane saying that all he had to do was hold the Cullen's at bay for an hour. That was over an hour ago please, please help her.

I went to Aro's chamber and all the Cullens were there as well as their cousins. All were growling. But not moving.

"Alec release them at once" I shouted

"Yes, Sir, thank you!" with that all the Cullens and I went inside and the scene before was appalling. I seen a girl that I thought was my Didyme she had to be after all these years. The pull I felt with her was there and I seen red seeing Demetri on top of her fucking my angel she was crying and bleeding I was to slow. Rose the blonde from the Cullens attacked him along with the bigger one…un I think it was Emmett. Then I seen my little sister she was out cold and she had 12 bite marks on her left shoulder down her arm. Her eyes were closed, Carlisle was doing an assessment of her and I could smell her venom leaking out of her

Edward was holding her now dry sobbing I turned to Felix "what happened in here."

"Sir I was under the direct order to hold her and follow his orders. I'm sorry, Sir she passed out exactly 7 minutes ago. Her eyes have been black for 45 minutes, and she kept throwing her shield to protect the girl …. Umm ….her look-a-like, that was what Demetri called her. Please tell me she is alright. He made us bite her 3 times but he bit her 9 times after she went out."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked

"An hour and a half." Felix, Jane, Alec and Steve said at the same time.

"Carlisle it is time to go now she needs to feed. She has never been this bad before. She always hunts on her own when she is really weak. I think she needs human blood now…I have some in a cooler…Heidi get it now."

Seconds later Heidi was back and handed Carlisle the blood. Carlisle gave her the blood. I know sissy is going to be so pissed that we gave her human blood. I went over to the girl. Covered her with my cloak. I was growled at by both Emmett and Rose. A wave of calm and serenity was going through the room.

"We need to leave now Aro plan was to keep you people here forever. Please hurry." I said

I went over to the girl picked her up and growled at Rose and Emmett when they protested. I needed her to be close to me I felt the same flame I felt with Didyme. I don't understand it at all I have felt so dead for 600 years now I feel alive again and I wont let anyone take that away for me again.

I whispered to the girl in my arms "I'm sorry sweet thing I will protect you now and forever or until my last days on this planet. You are my life 't worry" she whimpered and I tightened my hold on her a little hoping that it would make her feel safer.

"Follow me or stay I don't care but I wont be here for Aro to hurt her again."

With that we all left (Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kathryn, Vanessa, Eleaser, Carmen, Irena, Tanya, Edward and he was carrying Isabella.) we ran into the forest we stopped just long enough for Emmett and Garrett to take down two large bucks and drained them into Bells. She was still unconscious, but we keep moving.

"Marcus we have a plane waiting to take off at anytime we just need to get to the airport." Carlisle stated. "Then we can go to Alaska where I'll examine the girl. That will take about 3 days." he continued

After an hour we were in the air and on our way to Alaska and I felt so alive.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

Thank You for all your reviews...

I need some input please.

:}


End file.
